In conventional fan blades of composite material used in gas turbine engines for aircraft, prepregs with matrixes of thermohardening resin are used (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
When manufacturing fan blades composed of such composite material, planar prepregs divided into multiple layers are first subjected to direct lamination in the thickness direction of a curved surface shape obtained by laser light commands to produce a blade surface shape. This is then subjected to heat and pressure in an autoclave, and integrally molded.
On the other hand, in the case of blades with relatively small torsion around a center line such as gas turbine engine stator blades for aircraft, integral molding into a blade surface shape is conducted by putting prepregs having matrixes of sheet-like thermoplastic resin into a pair of dies in a laminated state, and applying heat and pressure (see, e.g., Patent Document 2).                Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,978        Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003- 254298        Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,565        